spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Pink With Envy
Pink With Envy is the thirty-first episode of the spin-off, Absorbent Days, and the eleventh episode of season two. In this episode, Mr. Krabs is going on vacation, and has to close down the Krusty Krab for a few days. A saddened SpongeBob goes to Patrick for help finding employment, and finds a job just for sponges named "Sponges United". Patrick becomes envious, however, of the friends that SpongeBob acquires from his job. What measures will Patrick take to regain SpongeBob's friendship? This episode, is paired with Rolling Stone. Characters *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Eugene H. Krabs (cameo at beginning of episode) *Squidward Tentacles (cameo at beginning of episode) *Customer 1 *Miscellaneous sponges **Sponge 1 **Nerdy Sponge **Sponge 3 **Sponge 4 **Sponge 5 **Sponge 6 *SpongeBob NoPants (cameo toward end of episode) *Sponge Security Guard (cameo at end of episode) Transcript *''episode begins with a medium shot of the Krusty Krab; the scene cuts to the dining room; SpongeBob is mopping up a puddle of water; Squidward is holding a notepad'' *'Squidward:' Will this be all for you, sir? *'Customer 1:' Yes, it will. *'Squidward:' Are you sure? *'Customer 1:' more agitated Yes, squid. I'm sure. *'Squidward:' Are you really sure? *'Customer 1:' angered I don't have to take this! I'm going elsewhere! away *'Squidward:' self; lies down Good. SpongeBob wasn't even at the grill. *'SpongeBob:' by with mop; turns around Squidward, did you unlock the janitor closet? *'Squidward:' Sure did. *'SpongeBob:' to open door, yet fails But I can't open it. *'Squidward:' Keep trying. *''continues to try and open the door; Mr. Krabs opens his office door'' *'Mr. Krabs:' All Krusty Krab employees, please come into my office. door; opens door Immediately. door *'SpongeBob:' Sounds like Mr. Krabs wants us. Immediately. Do you think it's important? *'Squidward:' Maybe. *'SpongeBob:' I'll go check it out. out of scene *'Squidward:' Of course. *''camera cuts to Mr. Krabs's office; Squidward walks in to Mr. Krabs, sitting behind his desk, and SpongeBob, sitting on a chair; Squidward takes a seat'' *'Mr. Krabs:' Now, as you all know, being the owner of a restaurant means that you don't get a lot of vacation time. *'Squidward:' It means the same if you're the employee of said restaurant. *'SpongeBob:' That's the best part. *'Squidward:' Shut it. *'Mr. Krabs:' So, I've decided to take...under desk; rises with a Hawaiian-style shirt, sunglasses, and a suitcase a vacation! In order to do so, however, I need to close down the Krusty Krab... *'Squidward:' Yah...out of ceiling Hoooo! *'Mr. Krabs:' ...for a few days. *'SpongeBob:' hyperventilating But. But. But. Where will I work? Where will I...flip...burgers? *'Mr. Krabs:' Settle down, boy. It'll just be a few days. You'll be fine. continues to hyperventilate Or...not. out of office See you Monday, boy. *''cuts to Patrick's rock; SpongeBob and Patrick are in the living room; they are sitting straight from each other'' *'Patrick:' Sorry that you are unemployed until next week, SpongeBob. *'SpongeBob:' Thanks, buddy. It just feels so bad to be...fur-lowered or whatever it is. sighs What am I supposed to do until Monday? *'Patrick:' Hey, I believe I saw something in the "J-O-B-S" section of the newspaper today. It's just filled with jobs, though. How weird. SpongeBob "jobs" section of newspaper *'SpongeBob:' through section Road paver. Clam watcher. Sand whitener. Ah! Here we are. *'Patrick:' What kind of job is "Ah! Here we are"? *'SpongeBob:' No. This job was made for me, literally. It's called "Sponges United". It's a job just for sponges! Wow. This section really works. I should stop letting Gary quotes use them, if you know what I mean. *'Patrick:' Yeah. Uh...no. *''cuts to Patrick, walking down the street the next day'' *'Patrick:' Lee-da-lee-da-lee. Lee-da-lee-da-lee. toward SpongeBob's pineapple Huh? note off front door; reads it aloud "Dear Patrick, I have found a place of work and will be back at noon.". at watch What?! There's no noon on here! I need to take this to a shop. *''enters the scene, laughing with three other sponges'' *'SpongeBob:' So then, I said to the guy: "I should stop letting Gary use them"! gang begins laughing *'Sponge 1:' SpongeBob, you are the jokebox of the century. *'Nerdy Sponge:' Yeah. You make my diaphragm expand and contract rapidly in a laughing manner. *'Sponge 3:' See you at work tomorrow. *'SpongeBob:' Back at you. See you guys. *''three other sponges leave the scene'' *'SpongeBob:' Hey there, Patrick. What are you up to? *'Patrick:' I was waiting for you. Say, who are those other sponges? *'SpongeBob:' Oh. Them. They're just friends from work. *'Patrick:' You mean "The United Sponges"? *'SpongeBob:' Yeah, but it's...uh...never mind. at watch Whoa. I need to feed Gary! into house See you later, buddy! *'Patrick:' self Buddy. Are we still buddies? Is our friendly-ship in question? head No way. SpongeBob's been your friend since as long as you can remember, and that's from yesterday to today. Well, time to get back to my rock. into rock *''cuts to the next day, where Patrick is sitting on his couch, watching television'' *'Patrick:' Daytime television. What's so bad about it? It's...like the pathway to...afternoon television. asleep; wakes suddenly by knock on rock *'SpongeBob:' offscreen Patrick! I'm back from work! *'Patrick:' self Really? But it's twelve-thirty. rock Hey, buddy. Why are you late? *'SpongeBob:' Oh, the guys at work needed me for an activity. *'Patrick:' What's that in your hand? *'SpongeBob:' out jellyfishing net Oh. This? They gave me a jellyfishing net. We were jellyfishing, after all. *'Patrick:' Cool. What are those letters? *'SpongeBob:' Those are the names of the sponges you saw yesterday: Fred, Der, and Rick. beeps Oop. Time to feed Gary. It's cool. Fred taught me how to set my watch. What a guy. Well, got to go. See you later, Pat. *'Patrick:' self Pat? What happened to "buddy"? En-gravy-ings? And the beeping of watches? I think I've been...been replaced by three other fishes. I've been...replaced! No. I must know for sure. *''cuts to the next day, where Patrick is standing in front his rock, waiting for SpongeBob'' *'Patrick:' at watch It's twelve o'clock. Or as others call it...noon. Where's SpongeBob? *'SpongeBob:' offscreen Right behind you. *'Patrick:' away in fear, revealing SpongeBob Oh, it's you. Hey, Sponge. *'SpongeBob:' Hey, Pat. I'm back from another day at work. *'Patrick:' I can see. Hey, what's wrong with your finger? *'SpongeBob:' Oh, that's just a ring that the guys gave to me. *'Patrick:' A friendship ring? But where's the one I gave to you. *'SpongeBob:' The original is always here. Patrick's friendship ring out of his pocket *'Patrick:' You've banished it to the...pocket?! into rock *''cuts to Patrick's rock; the lights are all off and Patrick is sitting in a chair'' *'Patrick:' Has SpongeBob moved on? Am I really just the fifth wheel on a bicycle? Well, I refuse to be that. up I must know for sure. For sure! *''cuts to SpongeBob, exiting his pineapple the next morning'' *'SpongeBob:' down driveway to the street Off to work. *'Patrick:' from nearby bush after SpongeBob passes So am I. Or am I? Oh wait. Yes I am. *''cuts to a metal building with the words "Sponges United"; SpongeBob is entering through double doors; the camera cuts to the inside, where a flurry of sponges are running around; once SpongeBob walks out of the scene, Patrick enters, fitted with a sponge head with eyes, yellow gloves with spots; he is wearing black shoes; Patrick is wearing a nametag that reads "Not-Patrick"'' *'Patrick:' So far, so good. walking down hallway Hey there, yellow fellow. at another sponge Nice day to be a sponge, right? an empty office with the name "SpongeBob" on the door SpongeBob's office. in office It's empty. Looks like I have to wait for him. on chair *'Sponge 4:' into doorway Hey! What are you doing in my office?! *'Patrick:' up Huh? But...you're not SpongeBob. *'Sponge 4:' Darn tootin', I am! I'm SpongeBob pans out to reveal the sponge in his underwear NoPants, and what I want to know is why you're in my office! *'Patrick:' I...uh...er...uh. *'SpongeBob NoPants:' I will have no I's, uh's, or er's about it. There's only one way to settle this! We're having ourselves...an absorbency test! *'Patrick:' Absorbency test? *'NoPants:' That's right. into janitor's mop puddle Beat this! a large puddle *'Patrick:' I won't beat it. I will just do better. a water bottle; drinks the entire bottle Ha! *''group of sponges gather around; they simultaneously say "ooooooh"'' *'NoPants:' Oh yeah, well. See if you can top this! into a tub of water; absorbs all of the water *'Patrick:' into air Absorbencyyyyyy! the water cooler; drinks the entire cooler Beat that! *'NoPants:' Uh, well. Uh. *'Patrick:' No uh's. *''crowd of sponges cheer for Patrick; one sponge steps out of the crowd'' *'Sponge 5:' This can't be right. Whoa. to Patrick The only marine animal able to chug that much water in a single setting is a...starfish! *'SpongeBob:' through crowd Starfish?! to Patrick Patrick, is that you? *'Patrick:' Can't you read? I'm to nametag Not-Patrick. *'SpongeBob:' off Patrick's sponge head Patrick, I know it's you. What are you doing here? At my job? *'Patrick:' I'm sure, buddy. It's just that...you came with those three sponges, a jellyfishing net with those en-gravy-ings... *'SpongeBob:' Engravings. *'Patrick:' And that...that...crying That friendship ring! *'SpongeBob:' Patrick to fall into his arms There there, buddy. Let it out. *'Patrick:' I guess I just got a little gel...gel... *'SpongeBob:' Jealous? *'Patrick:' Yeah. up But is it true? Are we really buddies? *'SpongeBob:' Of course we are, Pat. Of course. back at sponges Listen, my fellow sponge bretheren. This job is interfering with my life. It's interfering with my friendship, and with my pet snail, Gary. It is with great regret... *'Patrick:' coughs *'SpongeBob:' Well, maybe not great regret, but with sadness, that I extract myself from the Sponges United business. *'Sponge 6:' Good. You were a pain to this business. You're fired. SpongeBob's nametag Take those two out of here! *'Sponge Security Guard:' nasally Sorry about this. SpongeBob and Patrick up Not really. SpongeBob and Patrick out of building *'SpongeBob:' head; groggily You okay, buddy? *'Patrick:' That depends. Do I have to dress like a sponge anymore? *'SpongeBob:' No, Pat. No. I don't know to be offended or gladdened by that. *'Patrick:' Well, at least you get to go back to the Krusty Krab tomorrow. *'SpongeBob:' Yeah, about that. *'Patrick:' What? *'SpongeBob:' Well, the Krusty Krab opened...a week ago. *'Patrick:' A week ago?! *'SpongeBob:' gulps Yeah. *'Patrick:' That gives you until tomorrow! *'SpongeBob:' Sure, buddy. look off into distance Sure. *''ends'' Category:2013 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts